Before The Flames
by melissaturkey
Summary: this fic is about the pack and their lives before the flames, what happened before the fire when Gabriel ran away and the love he killed, Vivian's reaction to the fives' "playing" with humans and how Axel went too far and how that changed the packs future
1. No Concern

**Hi! Most of you know me (melissaturkey) from my Blood and Chocolate fics, well here's another one, but this time I'm trying something different. BreakingDawn17 and I are teaming up to write this great fic about everyone's favorite pack and their lives before the flames. We want to know what happened before the fire, we want to know about Gabriel's love when he ran away, when he killed her and how he felt. We want to know how Vivian reacted when the Five and Axel started "playing" with humans. We want to know about the years leading up to the fire and the suspicions from the town and we want to get to know Ivan Gandillon, Vivian's father, and what he was like before he died. **

**We hope you enjoy our story! :D mt and BD17 **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, we're just experimenting with them, but we do own the plot and the ideas we use for this story. **

**Before the Flames**

**Chapter 1: Not Concerned **

**Vivian **

"Vivian! Boys! Supper's ready!"

"In a minute Esme!" Vivian called back from the woods behind their cabin where she was messing around with the Five and Axel.

"Vivian!" Her father's deep voice carried repoachfully from their home.

"Oh, sorry-In a minute _mom." _She corrected.

"Better," Her father called back.

"What are we having?" Rafe asked from the log he was lounging on, watching Axel who was messing with a squirrel hiding from the "big, scary monster" who had him cornered in the fallen log.

"Who said you were invited?" Vivian felt like being catty today.

"Your momma," Axel replied smartly.

Vivian stuck her tongue out, "Bite me."

"With pleasure, just tell me when." Axel smirked over at her.

Vivian just ignored him. She also ignored Rafe's jealous look at their banter.

Vivian had been receiving a lot of different kinds of attention lately from the Five and Axel, mostly Rafe and he had the illusion that he had some sort of claim on her. But no one had a claim on her. She was and always would be princess wolf, and she didn't need anyone.

"Vivie look what I got!" Willem called from a little further in the woods. Willem skipped into the light of the small clearing carrying a fat, dead rabbit. The look on his round face was so full of pride Vivian couldn't help but laugh.

"What'd it do Will? Stick its tongue out at you?"

"I was gonna eat it but I thought I'd offer you some first."

"Of course, but I don't want any, supper's ready."

"So what?" Finn, Willem's much thinner twin, dropped down from a tree, "I'll eat it."

He snatched the rabbit from Willem's hands.

"Hey, I caught it!" Willem protested trying to snatch it back but Finn had already transformed into a quicker form that could easliy and more effectively tear into the rabbit hide.

"Share!" Axel ordered at the greedy twins' back, still intent on torturing the hiding squirrel. "Not that he needs it." He muttered to himself.

Vivian laughed.

"Hey, Mom says when I get taller I'll even out! It's not my fault Finn got his growth spurt earlier than I did!"

"No but be also has the control not to indulge in extra treats." Axel glanced over to where Finn was tearing into the rabbit's flesh. "Well, usually."

"Come on guys lets go eat. Esme's probably ready to serve without us." Vivian called loudly; Ulf and Gregory were a little further into the woods.

"What are we doing?" Gregory came loping into view half changed.

"Just eating," Rafe answered getting up from the log and heading towards the cabin.

"You'd better get your clothes on Greg," Vivian called back at the blond cousin of the twins. "Esme will have your tail if you come walking into her kitchen like that."

"Hey Viv?" Willem asked, catching up to her, Rafe and Axel.

"What?"

"Why do you call your mom Esme?"

"Well its her name isn't it?"

"Well…yeah but…you know what I mean!" Willem exclaimed exasperated.

"Maybe if she acted like a mother that's what I'd call her."

In truth Vivian had only began addressing her mother more formally in the last few months when her mom had decided to treat her like the young woman she was becoming, which included talking to her about all of the things she'd already talked to her about-but with more detail-and opinion-and personal experience. Stuff that Vivian just didn't want to know, didn't ever want to know about either of her parents.

She also didn't like the sudden change in their relationship. Suddenly Vivian was not her little pup, she was the new best friend, a confidant, someone she could whisper to when a pack member with a nice butt walked by-something Vivian didn't want to be with her mother.

"Nicely said." Axel praised her for her earlier comment. "But I actually like your mother Viv. She has great legs. You know, you look a lot like her."

Vivian felt her ears turn red under her tawny hair. She didn't know whether he meant that as a compliment to her, or just her mother. She didn't really know how to respond so she just said, "Whatever," and walked past him to walk with Rafe instead.

"Hey." Rafe smiled wolfishly at her when he saw she had chosen to walk by him.

"Hey what? You've seen me all day." She felt the need to clarify she wasn't giving him any special attention. The Five seemed to keep getting the wrong idea about that alot these days.

"Hey, wait up!" Ulf wheezed from several yards back as Vivian's hand reached for the handle of the back door. Diplomatically she let the rest of the Five and Axel go in first while she waited for the smallest, least confident of the five to arrive.

"Thanks!" Ulf smiled at her gratefully as he passed. He was 13 years old, same as Vivian herself, and the rest of the five, excluding Rafe who was fourteen, but when he smiled you could tell he still had a few baby teeth.

"Don't mention it," She smiled back at him despite herself.

"Princess!" Her father's booming voice welcomed her as she entered the kitchen. The rest of the boys had already taken their seats at the big oak table along with Rolf, Raul, Renata, Magda, and Odessa.

"Daddy!" Vivian jumped up into her father's strong arms as he swung her around to her seat.

"For Moon's sake Ivan put her down, she not a child!" Esme scolded from the stove.

"Ah, where's the harm? And besides, she's not a woman yet." Ivan kissed Vivian on the forehead as he sat her down.

"Well she will be soon enough and you cant keep treating her like a baby forever." Esme set the first two pork chops on her husbands plate.

Ivan kissed her. "No, but I'm going to enjoy it while she'll still let me."

"Oh Ivan!" Esme shook her and rolled her eyes but she smiled too.

Vivian decided to change the subject, she didn't like it when people talked about her like she wasn't right there.

"So anything interesting happen at the inn today?" She asked Odessa who was seated at her right.

"No, not at the inn really, but Gabriel ran off this morning. His mother was fussing all day, poor thing!"

"Well, I can't say I was surprised. All the young ones go that stage, they run away to try to gain some independence, but they always come back. It's just a phase." Rolf began with his opinion.

"Yeah, I'm actually more surprised it didn't happen sooner, the pup is 20." Raul added.

"Hardly a pup." Renata laughed.

"Well it's a shame," Ivan shook his head. "He had a lot of potential."

Vivian didn't really pay that much attention to their conversation after she'd started it. Gabriel Devereux was "Aunt" Persia's great-nephew, a member of the group of age-mates that came before her, Axel, and the five. He and his mother and the three annoying pups that came along four years ago lived on the fringes of pack society and generally, unless the little ones were being annoying, she didn't really notice them. So whether he came back or stayed gone wasn't really her concern. She was more concerned with the food on her plate and the fact that Axel was seated across from her.

**That was our first chapter, terribly short yes, but hopefully sets you up well enough for the next chapter which should come in a few hours. :D mt and BD17 **

**We would love your feedback! Tell us how you think this prequel should go, or if you like where its headed just Review or PM one or both of us :D, us **


	2. No Responsibilities No Clothes No Money

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy~ melissaturkey and BreakingDawn17**

**Disclaimer: We're both writing this, the characters don't belong to us, yada, yada, yada, we wish you will respect that the storyline itself belongs to us…yada, yada, yada, shall we begin? lol :D**

**Before the Flames**

**Chapter 2: No Responsibilities, No Clothes, No Money, No Problem **

**Gabriel**

Gabriel had been resisting the urge to run away for two years.

At first he stayed because his father had came back, momentarily, and it had seemed like he might stick around awhile. And he did, until the triplets' "terrible twos" phase became too much for him and he ran off again.

Then, of course he stayed because the girls were really small and his mother needed his help. There was three of them and only one of her after all, and besides, she couldn't take care of herself without his help; how was she supposed to take care of three little pups?

But the triplets were four now, and they didn't whine as much. They knew how to entertain themselves and Magda Wagner was helping out watching the girls when his mother needed a break. So they'd be fine without him. They didn't need him.

Or at least that's what he told himself to justify leaving. He just needed a break was all, just a little time for himself where he didn't have to take care of anyone. A little break where he was free of all responsibility and all obligation to anyone. A time when he could just be himself, or find himself was all he needed.

He couldn't help thinking as he ran off that it felt weird to be away from the pack. It was the oddest sensation being away from the clearing in the woods that held the inn, the cabins, his home and the pack, miles away from any town or city or any place he'd ever been.

He'd never been away from this place before, never been away from the people. It seemed weird to think of the few weeks ahead without Bucky, Paul, or Jenny, his age-mates and friends. Weirder still was being away from his mom and his sisters…Hell, he even missed the little group of age-mates below him; Axel, Vivian, and the Five and he was only two miles from home!

He shook his head as he ran. He would only be gone for a few weeks, but in order to enjoy himself in these few weeks he'd have to stop thinking and worrying about home. He almost wished it would be hard though, so he would be reminded and so he, unlike his father, always would know when to return home.

When he got to the city-or actually the woods a few miles outside the city- he realized the hitch in his plans; he had no clothes, no money, and no way to get around once he was in the city. And he'd thought he'd left all the follies of being an impulsive teenager behind last year. But he hadn't really thought this out at all.

So Gabriel sat and thought about his predicament for awhile and then he realized there had to be a camping ground around somewhere nearby. City folk always loved to escape the pressures of their day-to-day lives by "getting back to nature", not that any human could really do that as effectively as a loup-garou could.... But it did mean good news for Gabriel; where there was a camping ground there was always some schmuck stupid enough to leave his stuff in the tent while he went off hiking.

Gabriel found it easy to sneak into the first camp he saw, considering no one was there, just an unlocked camper-a fancy one too- just waiting for him. It must be his lucky day.

After letting himself in, in his human flesh of course, Gabriel immediately went to the room with the bed and the suitcase in it. He thought he should hurry just in case the owners of this luxury camper decided to come back early.

He found jeans and a t-shirt that were a little big and the pants a little short but would work until he could get something better.

Next he went for the wallet, he didn't plan on taking much-just enough for food when he got into the city. Taking twenty bucks seemed less personal than taking and eating their food.

Besides what's $20 to somebody with a luxury camper? Then Gabriel saw the man's wallet. The ID said this place belonged to Doug Roberts, a Doug Roberts whose family photos boasted a beautiful wife and two cute kids, even if he wasn't the best looking man in the world himself.

He had eight credit cards, a number that Gabriel-who'd never really managed money himself, all the pack money went through the leader-couldn't fathom. Who could possibly get, or need, that many credit cards? There was also a checkbook and $300 cash in this thick wallet.

Who carried around $300 in cash? Gabriel was thinking just as he heard their footsteps treading in the leaves and grass outside the camper before he heard their voices.

Clothes on, $20 in pocket, Gabriel meant to climb out a window in the bedroom when he heard the rich humans coming in through the door, but the windows didn't open. What kind of windows didn't open?

Gabriel did the only thing he could do, he hid in the pull out bed underneath the big bed.

"Hey, Carrie? Have you seen my wallet? I was going to go down to that gas station we passed earlier and get the kids some ice cream but I can't find it."

"No honey I haven't. Why don't you try the bedroom?" A female voice answered the man's.

Gabriel felt the vibrations of the floor as they started for the bedroom.

"I don't remember leaving my suitcase open, but here's my wallet."

"Wait a minute." Gabriel could swear he heard the wife rustling through the suitcase and the man counting his money, when suddenly a great big laugh filled the room.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"What kind of thief takes 20 bucks and a ratty old pair of jeans?"

The woman laughed too, "A bum with a conscience I guess."

Seeing as they weren't mad Gabriel rolled out of the pull out bed and got to his feet.

Seeing their startled faces though, he decided to say something, anything, and what came out was. "Hi, I'm the bum with the conscience."

**For the Reviewers: What did you think of Gabriel in this chapter? Did you feel anything different about his character? Learn anything? Please tell us what you thought! : ) melissaturkey and BreakingDawn17**


	3. Of Course I'll Cover for you Axel!

**This chapter was a total tag team, idea: melissaturkey, writing: BreakingDawn17, editing/adding: melissaturkey**

**Give BD17 love, Review! **

**Disclaimer: We are humbled by the great ownership of Annette Curtis Klause, we're just honored to play with her characters :D **

**Before The Flames **

**Chapter 3: Of Course I'll Cover For You Axel! **

**Vivian**

The next morning Vivian decided to go have a little run. So at the crack of dawn she got dressed and headed down stairs. Going into the kitchen, Vivian noticed that her father was up. "Good morning daddy! Sleep well?"

"Yes I did princess." He took a sip of his coffee, "And where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Oh, I'm just going to go run. I want to leave before the Five get here. They follow me around like lost pups, it gets so annoying."

Folding up his newspaper, Vivian's father chuckled. "Now don't be like that Vivian. They're just trying to impress you."

Vivian rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah- may I please go out?" She begged, her bottom lip out and whimpering, "Please daddy?"

Ivan Gandillon shook his head and grinned at his little girl, "Go, but be back for lunch; your mom will have your tail if you don't."

"Okay!" Vivian ran out the door and into the forest. Quickly removing her clothes, Vivian went soaring through the morning air enjoying the freedom- running and running like she'd never stop- until she was forced to by an overhanging branch. While shaking the leaves off Vivian heard someone come towards her from behind. She went still as a statue.

Not realizing that it was Axel behind her, she whirled around just as he yanked on her tail. Startled, Vivian changed back into her human flesh. "Axel you ass! What are you doing here?"

Letting his gaze pass over her Axel said, "Just enjoying the view..."

She balled up her fist and didn't realize what she was doing until after she'd punched him in the face.

Axel held his nose, "Moon, Viv! I was just trying to give you a compliment! You didn't have to break my nose!"

Finally realizing what she had done Vivian started to go into panic mode, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He tilted his head back, "Yes you did mean it. Esme is going to kick your precious princess ass for this!"

Holding back a laugh Vivian said, "Sure she will. Here, let me take you back to the Inn so Persia can mend that for you. Come on."

Vivian tried to hold onto Axel's free arm but he protested, "Don't touch me."

Once they reached the edge of the forest Vivian quickly changed into her clothes. Nervous, she let Axel walk in first and from just outside the door she heard her mother say, "What the hell happened to you?!"

Vivian expected this reaction from her mother, what she didn't expect was Axel's response, "Rafe and I got into a fight, and Vivian found me and brought me here." Vivian decided it was safe to walk in and sat next to Axel on couch.

He winked at her as he said to her father, "I'm fine. Rafe and I just got a little too carried away."

Ivan Gandillon just looked at his daughter and said, "Vivian can you come here for a minute. I'd like to speak to you."

A little scared Vivian followed her father up to a spare bedroom Ivan waited until Vivian was in the room. Once she was, he closed the door and asked, "What really happened Vivian? I know Rafe wasn't there this morning. He and the rest of the Five aren't even up yet."

Looking down at her feet, Vivian told the real story. "I was running, right? And well, I thought I heard someone behind me and I froze. Well it turned out to be just Axel trying to scare me, he tugged on my tail and then I changed back...and he made a smart remark, and I punched him in the nose. I didn't mean too! I really didn't, but my temper got the best of me. Am I in trouble?"

Vivian's father looked like he was going to yell but took a deep breath instead, "Look, Vivian, sweetheart, I know it's hard being the only girl your age with the Five and Axel around, but you need to give them a chance-"

Not letting her father finish she asked, upset, "And let Esme- I mean mom- get her way? No, I'm not going to let that happen. I know what mom wants, choosing a mate out of one of the Five. Daddy, they just want me because I have boobs now, and because it gives them a better shot a becoming leader, they don't care about anything else! I know what I want in a mate and it's not them!"

Vivian's father looked at his daughter for a moment as if trying to find the right thing to say. "Well, you're going to have to be punished for your mother's sake at least. Until you learn to get along with your age-mates better you're going to be spending all your time with them, do you understand me?"

"You mean I have to eat, sleep and breath the Five and Axel until we learn to get along?" She snorted. "This could take awhile."

"Good thing you have all summer then."

Later that night Vivian was in her bedroom painting on her walls and blaring music when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's me, Axel. Let me in."

Before he could open the door Vivian turned down the music, then she went back to painting and called, "Well, you can come in now."

Axel came in carrying a tray with two steaks and some soda on it.

"I was forced to come bring this to you, your father's orders." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I heard about your "punishment." Must be real tough, forced to spend all that extra time with us." He said sarcastically.

She didnt reply. All Vivian could think about was how she should probably thank him for trying to cover for her.

"How'd he find out anyway?"

Sighing, and putting her paint brush into some water and flopped down onto the bed next to him. "Let's just say my father knows me."

"Does Esme know what really happened?"

"I don't know, dad may have told her, but I don't think so."

"Oh. So…you know what Astrid did today?"

"No, what?"

"She totally chewed me out for fighting around her son. As if she gives a shit what happens around Ulf."

"Yeah, and she knows everyone, including her son, knows she's dying to fight Esme."

Axel laughed, "Yeah, why do they fight anyway?"

"Cause they're age-mates and when they were younger they fought over my dad. And Astrid's always found something else to fight about ever since my mom won."

"And does she ever win?"

"Of course not, she's up against my mother."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a minute finally Vivian sighed and brought herself to say it, "Thanks for not ratting me out today. You could have got me into a lot of trouble but you didn't."

"Don't mention it, just remember next time I do something _you_ have to cover for _me_."

"Yeah, of course I will."

**Please Review, there's two authors, so there should be twice the love! **


	4. The Campers and their Visitor

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! :D mt and BD17**

**Disclaimer: We don't own crap. :D**

**Before The Flames**

**Chapter 4: The Campers and Their Visitor**

There was a moment of stunned silence where the human couple looked at Gabriel and he looked back at them. He didn't know what to do and clearly neither did they.

"Uh, maybe I should go…look, you can have your uh money back if you want…but I doubt you want the clothes back." Gabriel held the 20 dollar bill out to the humans while simultaneously he tried to edge around them towards the door.

"Wait a minute now, hold on." The man came out of his startled state of shock. "Stick around a minute. Carrie will you come outside with me for a minute?"

"Of course." The husband and wife started walking for the door. "Just hang on one minute." The man looked back to say.

Gabriel had never understood that human expression; just what exactly was he supposed to hold on to?

Gabriel could hear the children playing in the campground, running around after each other with water guns squealing and shouting at each other.

Gabriel felt a pang for home and his sisters but ignored it to listing in to the conversation the rich human adults were having just outside the camper door.

"We can't turn him in. He might be in trouble, Doug. Besides its not like he was taking anything we couldn't easily replace; you were planning to throw out those clothes after the trip anyway, and what's twenty bucks?"

"Yes, but he's young, someone has to teach him that stealing is wrong."

"I'm sure he already knows and he had good reasons for taking the things. How about we just talk to him?" Carrie suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. He doesn't seem violent, but still I'm not letting him stay here around the kids."

"Of course not dear."

Gabriel went back into the bedroom where they had left him so they wouldn't know he'd eavesdropped.

"So am I in trouble? Are you going to call the cops?" He decided to play innocent. After all there was no way he was telling him he was taking a vacation from his werewolf pack, he was sure that would go over really well.

"No, no police, we just want to talk." Carrie gestured to the table in the front of the camper, would you like to sit down?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Gabriel sat. "You know, I cant really tell you anything you want to know."

Doug Roberts sat across from him beside his wife. "How about something simple? Your name maybe?"

"It's Gabriel."

"Gabriel, Gabe, it's a nice name." The woman smiled at him in encouragement.

"Don't call me that, Gabe I mean, my father…I just don't like to be called anything other than Gabriel."

"That's alright. That's fine, Gabriel." Carrie once again nodded her head understandingly.

"Are you a shrink?" Gabriel asked the wife bluntly.

She moved her head slightly, taken aback, her husband laughed. "No, she's not a therapist. She's just a mom and an amazing wife to a stubborn man. The job requires more patience and listening skills than even the most talented shrink."

"Doug." Carrie swatted at her husband, lightly and affectionately on the arm. Gabriel looked from one to the other. Why couldn't his mom and dad be like that?

"So, Gabriel, anything else you'd like to tell us?" Doug asked a smile still on his face, still holding his wife's hand.

"Well I'm kinda hungry, but that's all I really want to share."

"That's okay, how about I make some lunch and we talk later?" Carrie suggested.

"Okay." He was starving. It occurred to him that he really didn't need money for food when he had the forest but decided that a decent meal at a table would be nice.

"Kids, supper will be ready soon!" Doug called out the door to his children. "I'll get the meat on the grill." He added to his wife.

"Thanks honey." She got up to kiss him on the cheek.

Doug got a few packages of hot dogs and burgers out of the fridge and went out to the grill, Carrie started cutting up some fresh fruit.

"Need me to do anything?" He offered.

"Nope, we've got it under control, but if you want to go tell the kids to get washed up you can."

"Uh, they don't know me. Doug always has people from work over at the house, the kids won't be surprised to have a strange man show up at the camper."

"In their fathers clothes?"

"Just me, they won't think that too much into it."

"Okay."

Gabriel stepped out of the camper and walked towards the kids playing with their water guns and chasing each other. "Your mom wants you guys to come in and get washed up."

The little girl and the even smaller boy stopped chasing each other and came over to him. "Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"A…friend of your parents."

"Why do you have daddy's clothes on?" The boy asked.

Sure they won't ask questions. "I got mud on mine." That was partially true, he was sure there was no mud and dirt on the clothes he'd torn off back before he changed to run.

"Oh, well what's your name? You look a little young to be a friend of our mom and dad."

Gabriel decided to ignore the second comment the little girl made.

"I'm Gabriel." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Kaile, I'm 8."

"Good to know." He turned to the boy.

"I'm Timmy, I'm four."

"Nice to meet you Timmy."

"So what are you doing here?"

Moon that girl was nosy, Gabriel couldn't help thinking. "I just stopped by for lunch."

"Oh, okay." Then the girl pulled the little boy after her to wash up. Okayyyy. Gabriel shook his head and followed them back to the camper.

Lunch was a messy affair, the little boy liked throwing food at his sister across the picnic table and even though several "Timothy Douglas Roberts! Do that one more time and you'll be spending the rest of the afternoon in the camper!" threats were issued nothing actually ever got done about it.

Finally Gabriel couldn't stand it. He took the boy's plate away.

"You want it back?" He asked as Tim wined. "Then stop throwing it across the table." He handed the boy his hot dog in a bun. "You eat that without throwing it and you'll get the rest of your food back."

No, it really wasn't his place but someone had to do something and he'd done the same thing to the triplets when they threw their food.

"Thank you Gabriel." Carrie smiled at him. "Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Yeah, three sisters, they're triplets."

"Really how cool. How old are they?" Kaile asked.

"Four."

"Same age as me." Tim gestured to his empty hand. Gabriel gave him back his plate. The boy ate gratefully.

"You're really good with kids Gabriel." Carrie complimented.

"Thank you, but its just because of my sisters. I practically had to-" Gabriel stopped talking.

"Why don't you continue?" Doug asked.

Gabriel decided some small detail of his life wouldn't hurt. "I raised my sisters basically. My dad isn't around and my mom's maniac depressive and can't take care of herself."

"Oh, that's terrible Gabriel." Carrie patted his arm and began throwing away paper plates and gathering up leftovers.

Eventually the kids went to play and Doug and Carrie invited him to sit with them on a couple of fold out chairs.

"So are you running away?" Carrie asked.

"No…I'm just taking a vacation, only for a couple weeks, and then I'm going back. I just need a break."

"We understand." Doug smiled at him. "So what do you plan to do on this vacation if you don't have money, food, clothes or transportation?"

"Um…wing it? I figured I'd do some odd jobs help people out for pay and get a cheap hotel room, pay for my food and some clothes. Its not like I planned on stealing everything I needed, I just needed something to get me going.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah."

So then the inquisition was done and they just chatted. Gabriel hadn't ever really spent much time with humans. Most of the pack got home-schooled, sometimes going to human school in the nearby town every few years to make sure they knew all they were supposed to. But these two and their children were much different from the human kids and teachers he'd met in his few years of elementary school and high school.

He hadn't realized he's talked with them so long until the sun started going down and the kids started turning their water guns on fireflies, and the full moon came out.

Instantly Gabriel felt that luring pull coming from the luminescent orb in the sky. "I have to go now."

"Oh, well we're sorry you have to go Gabriel."

"Hope we meet again someday."

"Yeah, you too, uh, bye." He stumbled backwards, already feeling his bones unconsciously pull and break trying to fit themselves into another form beneath his skin.

"Here," Doug gave him a hundred dollar bill. "To help you get settled."

"Thank you so much." He nodded at Doug, then Carrie. "Bye kids." And then he raised from the campsite as fast as he could, taking off his clothes a few yards into the forest and tucking the money in a pocket, before letting the pleasant burn of the change sweep over him.

**Well that was that :D Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make our day! So please do! :D melissaturkey and BreakingDawn17 **


	5. Fight, Sneak, Kiss

**Hey its us again!!! Its only so late because melissaturkey has been busy packing for her trip to Europe and getting all the last minute things together, but BreakingDawn17 has been infinitely patient with me (mt) and here we are chapter 5! **

**Melissaturkey is too lazy to write a disclaimer, so henceforth just know that we don't own the characters-wait a minute that was a disclaimer, guess I'm not too lazy after all! :D **

**Before the Flames**

**Chapter 5: Fight, Sneak, and Kiss **

"Say that one more time and see what happens!" Vivian threatened Gregory for the eighth time that day. "This is not my choice."

"Sure it isn't" Greg said sarcastically jumping down from the roof of the wrap-around porch.

"Not that we blame you, Viv; we're all quite amazing." Finn teased sticking his tongue out at her form where he was sitting on the deck railing.

"I just find it funny Axel got beat up by a girl." Rafe laughed from across the patio, lounging on a wood lawn chair.

"That's okay Rafe, you should just be glad it really wasn't you and I fighting. I would have kicked you ass." Axel looked up from where he was laying on the grass.

"Oh yeah? You wantta bet?" Rafe challenged.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Axel was immediatly on his feet and the boys started heading into the forest.

"Axel you already have a broken nose, are sure you want to be fighting right now?" Vivian asked following the boys into the woods behind the rest of the Five.

"Sure, why not? Cant get much uglier can I?" Axel flashed her his most appealing grin that almost made her forget how much trouble she'd be in if she let them go through with it.

"Come on Rafe," Vivian caught up with them and appealed to the one that wanted her. "Please? What happens if you beat him? You get to enjoy the victory a little while until our dads find out and they beat the living moonlights out of you? Come on, how about we go swimming?" She said as a last ditch effort, if that didn't get them to stop nothing would.

"Now that's tempting but…." Rafe said to her as they stopped at the edge of a familiar clearing. "But I'll take the fight." And he whirled around and punched Axel in the nose. And the fight had begun.

One thing about Axel was that he didn't let unbearable pain be unbearable. Once again blood was streaming down from his nose and Vivian was sure the punch had to have left his vision foggy and his mind dizzy and dazed but he shifted forms before Vivian could blink and punched blindly.

He caught Rafe at the jaw and the blow seemed to rattle his brains and left a raw red, bloody slash across Rafe's jaw. Rafe leapt at him, he too changing into his tougher form, this time catching him by the ear and biting down. She looked away.

Vivian didn't know if she should jump in and help and if she did, who. She looked over at the rest of the Five.

Gregory and Finn were busy placing bets as to who would win or come out disfigured. Vivian knew that was what it would come down to, there was just as much animosity between Rafe and Axel as there was friendship, and when they fought, it was serious.

Ulf watched intently with half fear and half fascination. Vivian wished they weren't so rough around him, he had so much potential; if only he didn't have the two of them to influence him. Willem too, looked worried but excited, exhilarated by the thrill of a fight much like Greg, Finn and the fighters themselves.

The fight though soon captured Vivian's attention too. It was hard not to watch. There was something about watching those two boys fighting in their fur that was captivating. It was very wild and instinctual. It was different then when her father had to force Lucian Dafoe to cower down after he'd had too much to drink. These were real fights. In some ways they were more violent than when the adult pack males got into it because there was no skill or precision of a seasoned fighter, it was just rage pent up and released.

She watched for a few minutes as the fight turned and while it had looked for awhile like Rafe might have what it took to win, Axel got the upper hand and thats when his attacks turned vicious.

Vivian knew it was time to step in when Axel slashed Rafe in the gut and had a hold of his neck with his teeth and wouldnt let go. Rafe had had a good start, but there wasn't the same kind of anger in Rafe as there was in Axel; Axel didn't know when to stop.

Vivian started taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked her from where he was leaning against a tree, just watching as his friend was being tortured.

"What does it look like I'm doing jackass? I'm saving Rafe."

She jumped onto Axel's back, changing only enough to give her muscle, teeth and claws so she could shout at him.

"Stop, Axel, stop!" Vivian dug her elongated nails into his back to keep her balance and pulled at the nape of his neck with her teeth to pull him off Rafe.

Axel swung back his arm to dislodge her but she jumped off his back just in time. She tried instead to pull Rafe, weak and only feebly trying to defend himself, away, but then Vivian found herself playing tug of war like a dog with Axel over Rafe's body. That would not help Rafe at all.

So Vivian did the only thing she could do. She wormed herself in the small space between the two boys and growled at Axel, snapping her jaws at his throat, joining the fight. For a moment the look in Axel's dark eyes was furious and the next moment he was relenting, backing up, out of the clearing. He ran off.

Vivian turned her attention to Rafe. He was still in his fur form, which was a good sign, but he was loosing a lot of blood fast and Vivian couldn't help feel panicked.

She shifted even more back towards her skin form and shouted at the Five. "Go get Persia! Now!" Finn and Greg ran off immediately for help. Willem and Ulf stood there shell-shocked and scared.

"Go get my dad!" Vivian screamed, pounding her fist into the ground. They hurried off.

"Oh Rafe, stay awake, stay alive!" She pleaded. She rested her head to his chest, his heart beat was feint. I don't know CPR! She screamed internally, panicking. She should have paid more attention in health class!

Luckily that didn't matter. Rafe weakly squeezed his eyes open. "Vivian?"

"Rafe? Are you alright!" It was the dumbest thing she'd ever said, Vivian rolled her eyes at herself.

"No." He replied honestly. "I hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, my dad and Persia are on their way."

"Good. I hope your dad can get that ninety-some pound weight off my ribs."

"Huh? Oh sorry." Vivian shifted her body to the ground beside him.

Rafe attempted to smirk. "I would have won if he hadn't have gone crazy like that you know."

"Sure you would have."

"No didn't you see I was doing real good there for awhile."

"I know, I saw. You were great." Vivian licked the corner of a bad cut on his forehead.

"Ooh, ow," Rafe winced.

"Sorry, I was trying to help." Vivian pulled back.

"No, I know." Rafe's eyes flickered shut again. Vivian felt the taint of worry touch her heart again. But they flickered open once more. "You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" She asked suspiciously-she knew that voice.

"Well a kiss would be nice." Rafe peeked a single eye open to see her reaction.

Considering all the rude suggestions Vivian had had to put up with in the past few years it was nothing.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask considering you almost died…" Vivian leaned her face down towards his lips and gently kissed his _cheek._

"What was that?" Rafe asked.

"You didn't say where." Vivian teased.

"Nah, I guess I didn't, but you knew what I meant." He sighed and then clutched his ribs like it hurt to breath hard. "One day though, I'm gonna get that kiss."

"Yeah, sure you will." Vivian kissed his cheek again. "In a million years."

"You-"

"Vivian? Rafe? What happened?" Her father ran into the clearing, Persia a few paces behind.

"The Five didn't tell you?" Vivian asked.

"They were mumbling so much its hard telling what they were trying to say." Her father shook his head in annoyance. "But I'm asking_ you_. Did you beat up one of these boys again?"

"No, I didn't honest, Axel-"

"Axel? Figures, I knew that boy would be trouble the moment I delivered him, his mother just wouldn't believe me." Aunt Persia nodded her head knowingly.

"Vivian, what happened?" Her father asked her again just as Rafe's eyes fluttered shut again.

"Rafe was messing around, teasing Axel about being hit by a girl. So Axel said if they really had been fighting, he would have won and Rafe challenged him and they started fighting and-" Vivian gestured to Rafe blooded on the forest floor where Persia was tending to him. "I stopped it before it could get any more serious." Vivian didn't like to think what would have happened if she hadn't stopped Axel.

"Anymore serious? Vivian he's almost dead! You should have come to me the moment you knew they were going to fight." Vivian had thought about that, but she owed Axel and she couldn't rat out her friends.

"Look dad I couldn't-" She started to explain but her father cut her off.

"Where is he anyway? Axel?"

"He ran off when I got between them. I don't know where he went."

"Go back to the inn and round up everyone you can to search the woods for him."

Vivian was confused. They hadn't went after Gabriel when he ran away. Her father read her face like a book. "Gabriel left for the right reasons, Axel is running away from the consequences of his own actions and he's a pup, he shouldn't be off on his own."

Vivian nodded and walked back to the inn to gather a search party.

***

"Vivian, Vivian? Viv wake up!" She felt someone roughly shake her shoulder.

"What?" She yawned squinting her eyes in the darkness, groping for the lamp on her bedside table. Rough, warm fingers closed over hers and halted her search.

"Vivian its me."

"Axel? What are you doing here? The entire pack's out looking for you and you're in my bedroom?!"

"Shh. Keep it down. I'll turn myself in. Look, I just wanted to know if Rafe was alright."

"Then why didn't you sneak into his bedroom?"

"Cause I figured he'd be angry with me."

"Be angry with you? Axel of course he's gonna be mad at you! You nearly killed him!"

"I know, I know, look. I'm real sorry about that, we just started fighting and, and I just lost control. I don't know what happened. I just sort of exploded. I swear I didn't know I was hurting him that bad! It just happened!"

She shook her head at him in the darkness, her eyes adjusting so she could make out his figure leaning over her bed. Vivian sat up and slid over so he could sit down too. "Axel you need to learn how to control your temper."

"Yeah, I know, everyone always tells me that." Axel sighed. "Well I guess I should go let them find me now, someplace other than your bedroom, that would definitely not help matters."

"Nope, they'd be more inclined to kill you."

"Yeah, so see ya tomorrow?"

"Like I have a choice."

Axel kissed her hard and fast on the lips, so fast she wasn't even sure it was a real kiss. She blinked.

"Sorry," She saw him back up towards the window, "But I figured I couldn't sneak into you bedroom and not at least do something, it'd screw up my image."

"Yeah, whatever." Was all she said.

"Hey Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think they'd actually kill me do you? You know I mean he didn't die and I'm still just 15..."

"I think you'll be safe Axel."

"Good."

He left. Vivian rested her head back down on her pillow and stupidly touched her lips. It had been her first kiss and it had been so quick she didn't even feel anything.

**REVIEW!!!!!** :D


	6. The Dancer

**Before the Flames **

**Chapter 6: The Dancer**

**Gabriel **

"Need a lift?" Gabriel found the offer given to him early the next morning only minutes after he'd began his trek to the city, clothes on, money in pocket, but without shoes-an uncomfortable predicament when faced with the challenge of walking 20 miles in his human form.

"Yeah, thanks." Gabriel got into the car without hesitation.

Through the tinted windows of the beat up old car the only thing he'd been able to discern was that his savior was a young woman but now-in the confines of the car, sitting on the imitation leather seats, he could see she was beautiful.

Slender and delicate, his savior offered him a friendly smile before putting her vehicle back in gear and driving back down the road. She looked over at him once to allow him a glimpse of pretty green eyes and long brown lashes before looking back at the road.

"I'm Lilly by the way." She said conversationally. "Lilly Engel. Did your car break down or something?"

"Uh, no. If it did, I could have fixed it." Gabriel wanted to shoot himself with a silver bullet! Goddess! It must sound like he was bragging or showing off! Which he was, slightly; he didn't want her to think he was such an idiot he didn't even know how to fix his own vehicle!

"I don't have a car actually." Oh, smooth, nice save Gabriel, nice save. He wanted to snap his own neck. He wasn't entirely sure that was possible, apart from a proper hanging of course.

"So you just walk everywhere you need to go then? With no shoes?" She pointed to where his bare feet sat on her floorboard.

"No, I just-" He just what? Ran away? Wouldn't that sound immature? "I decided it was time to live on my own for awhile. I guess I didn't plan too far ahead." He tried to joke.

Lilly let out a short burst of laughter showing off pristine white teeth and an irresistible laugh. Gabriel felt very confused. He shouldn't be trying to impress a human. It was fine to find a human attractive, but it was another thing entirely to be so interested in one. "Obviously not." She shook her head still smiling to herself and looked back to the road.

"I'm Gabriel."

"Well I'm glad I could help you out today Gabriel. Hopefully next time you plan a great escape you remember to bring shoes- and a vehicle." She'd understood without him saying so that he was running away.

"But then I wouldn't get the opportunity to meet beautiful heroines like you." Gabriel for a moment pretended she was any loup-garou girl from home, and let his initial nerves melt off. She was just a girl- human or not- and girls liked Gabriel. There was no reason this girl should be any different.

"Um, thank you- I think. I'm not sure when someone picks you up when you're stranded on the side of the road is the best time to flirt with them, but I'll take it." She smiled at him kindly but rolled her eyes.

"Then when is a good time?" He looked over at her intently.

"Ha, uh, well most people find the appropriate time to be when I'm working, and as long as they give me a tip, I flirt back."

Gabriel didn't know quite what to make of that. "So you're a waitress or something like that?"

"No, uh, nothing like that, though if I want a few more tips I sometimes bring out drinks."

"So you work at a bar?" Gabriel felt extremely stupid and didn't understand why she wouldn't want to say what she did for a living.

"Yes, Gabriel, I work in a bar," She laughed and rolled her eyes again. Gabriel felt very stupid next to this beautiful woman talking in riddles.

"I think I'm going to just quit before I fall too far behind." Gabriel said aloud.

"How about I give you another chance?" She suggested as they drove passed city limits and the highway ran into interstate.

"Great, but why?"

"Because I think you're different Gabriel, I can just tell. And Louie would never forgive me if I passed up this opportunity to bring in more customers."

Gabriel only got a second to try and process that before she went on, "So, where do you want to be let off?"

"Honestly, anywhere would be fine. Know anywhere I could get some new clothes for cheap? And some shoes?"

"Actually there's this great little old thrift shop a few blocks from here that sells second hand clothes and actually washes them first-its pretty cool, especially if you're dirt poor like me." Lilly laughed again. Gabriel was in love with her laugh.

"That would be great, thanks."

Lilly took an exit ramp to a crowded city street and drove a few blocks before stopping in front of a cream colored store front with colorful painted windows: Delaney's Secondhand Trends the sign read. Lilly parked the car.

"Alright, here it is. Hope ya find something ya like."

Gabriel just stared into her face.

"Uh is something wrong?" She finally said shifting her gaze awkwardly around the car.

"Well, I could only think of one response to what you said and…well you told me now wasn't the time to flirt with you." Gabriel smirked.

Lilly blinked at the intense blue eyes teasing her and then laughed. "Nice one, Slick." She rolled her eyes. "Here," She pulled a pack of matches out of her purse, "Come see me sometime."

She gave him one last smile before unlocking his door. "Alright Gabriel, I got a morning class at the college I'm late for."

"Oh, well thanks again." Gabriel got out of the car.

"No problem, I'll think of it as my good deed for the day."

"I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him again and then drove off. Gabriel watched her car disappear into the heavy traffic before heading into the thrift store.

Xx

Gabriel felt extremely pleased with himself as he walked down the street several hours later in his new clothes and shoes, and a duffel bag in hand to carry Doug's clothes over his shoulder; He'd managed to get himself a job at a construction site shortly after purchasing his new wardrobe and getting himself a bite to eat. It had been a pretty productive day. Now he was off to go see if Lilly was at work yet.

He'd examined the pack of matches over lunch. The only thing that had been on the match box was the word Quicksilver and an address: 514 Jackson Street, and the business hours 7 pm-4am. Definitely a bar or club, and Gabriel planned on being there tonight.

Gabriel cleared the bouncer with a very real explanation of why he had no ID to show him-he had no vehicle, therefore no drivers license- which was a good enough excuse as the bouncer had seen him walk up and couldn't believe someone as tall and broad as Gabriel could be younger than 21 anyway, and technically he wasn't far off; Gabriel would be 21 in August.

The moment he walked into Quicksilver he knew what sort of bar/club it was. The platforms and tables with scantily clad young women gave it away. Gabriel understood now why Lilly was sensitive about telling where she worked. Gabriel's eyes searched the tables and platforms, ignoring the pathetic idiots drooling over the dancing women, until he found her dancing on a platform with three other girls on the opposite side of the made his way over and sat down in a shadowed booth several feet from the platform. He didn't want Lilly to see him just yet.

There was something so different and magical about Lilly as she danced. She was beautiful, he'd noticed that in the car, but it was more than that. Despite her surroundings she looked at ease and in her element, very natural; she loved dancing, that much Gabriel could tell just by watching the way her long slim legs moved across the platform and the sway of her delicate hips- not to mention the peaceful look on her face as she moved. Gabriel found himself entranced watching her.

Just as soon as Gabriel started mentally berating himself for being no better than the sick losers watching her and the other girls, Lily bent low to pick up some cash thrown on the stage and was grabbed and almost pulled off the platform by a pushy creep with fat fingers and a hard on. Gabriel was to his feet and had the guy by the collar before the creep could touch her.

"Don't-touch-her." He found himself growling in-between clenched teeth .

A small hand touched his shoulder and he released the asshole. Lilly was much gentler with the disgruntled man. "I'm very sorry sir but this club has a strict look-but-don't-touch rule. How about a drink on the house for your inconvenience?"

"Yeah," The guy rubbed his flabby neck. "Yeah, a drink would be nice."

Lilly led the man to the bar but she turned to glance back at him. At first Gabriel thought she would glare or flip him off or something for interfering when she had it under control, but instead she smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks' and 'later', so Gabriel smiled back and went to sit at his booth. He was content to sit back and watch her until he could talk to her again.

Even after hours, Gabriel knew he could never tire of watching her dance. The more he watched her, the more a strange feeling arose in him, one that was strictly forbidden in his pack. Humans were weak, prejudiced beings who would attack anything they believed different and unnatural. But surely not all humans were like that. Surely someone as kind and gentle and beautiful and delicate like Lilly could accept him, care for him, as he was already beginning to care for her.

At the end of her shift Lilly gave a big show bow and collected the money thrown out onto her platform and tucked in her clothes in intimate places and exited the bar. Another dancer took her place.

Gabriel was unsure of what to do. She had told him "later" but what did that mean? Was later tonight and he was supposed to wait for her as he had or was it later in general like tomorrow or next week? Gabriel shook his head and rested his head heavily in his hands, his elbows resting on the table; it was the ultimate posture of defeat. Gabriel wondered not for the first time that night what the hell he was doing here.

"Hey, you waited! I thought you'd left." A sweet voice greeted him. He looked up to see Lilly, changed out of her skimpy outfit and back into her T-shirt and jeans. She still looked beautiful.

"You did imply I wait right?" Gabriel asked gesturing she sit down. Lilly slid into the seat opposite him.

"I did, I figured since you ran away you'd need a place to stay until you got a place of your own."

"Yeah, I do, thanks."

"The catch is I have to sneak you in. My landlord is pretty strict about more tenants living in the apartments than what you pay rent for."

"No problem."

"Okay, now that that's settled, my car's out back." She hopped up from her seat and he followed her, glad for a place to stay.

**Thanks for sticking with the story and continuing to read! We really appreciate it! **

**:D melissaturkey and BreakingDawn17 **

**P.S.: REVIEW **


	7. Future Set in Stone?

_**It is entirely melissaturkey's fault this chapter wasn't out months ago, blame me, review for BD17 :D melissaturkey and BreakingDawn17**_

**Song suggestion for this chapter: If I had Eyes by Jack Johnson and Daughters by John Mayer, don't know why, they just seemed appropriate. : )**

**Before The Flames**

**Chapter 7: Future Set in Stone? **

**Vivian**

Being with The Five wasn't really that bad. The only time they really got on her nerves is when one of them tries to put a move on her. After that lame excuse for a kiss, Vivian expected Axel to brag about it to the Five, and by extension, the entire pack. But he hadn't. Vivian had no idea how to react to that, so she just holed up in her room and avoided him.

"No, that would look better…" She mumbled to herself changing the painting with a few strokes of the brush in her hand.

"Knock, knock." A voice came from her window.

"Axel, what are you doing in here?" She didn't even have to turn around.

"Looking for you." He came up beside her and regarded her painting. "So this is what's keeping you from coming out today?"

"No, I've been sitting here doing nothing. I just pulled this out when I heard you coming so you wouldn't think I was pathetic." She rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

"I might actually believe that if you weren't covered in paint." He absentmindedly scratched some off that had dried on her shoulder, bare on account of her over-sized t-shirt- an old one of her fathers he allowed her to have because she liked wearing it so much.

"I like it. Its a lot softer than the others, happier." He commented of the painting.

"Axel, you didn't come here to pretend you know anything about art. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're avoiding me." He said bluntly.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm painting. I thought that was obvious."

"Is it about last night?" He went on like she hadn't even spoken. That really annoyed her.

"If I was avoiding you because of last night it would be because of what a horrible kisser you are, not because I feel embarrassed by it."

"Oh, so if I'm such a bad kisser then I guess that means you don't want to go out with me then?" His voice rose defensively.

She blinked. Was he serious? "What-"

"Yeah, I thought so." Then he walked out.

***

Vivian wasn't going to hide out in her room forever, but painting only kept her occupied for so long, so she figured sooner was better than later. This afternoon she found the Five fishing, not in the traditional sense-claws and teeth weren't human tools for catching fish-and the fishing poles lay disregarded on the bank as the boys splashed wildly around in the creak.

"Hey guys," She stuck her toes in nudging Finn's shoulder before he could dive down for another fish.

"Hey Viv." Willem greeted her, sticking his head up out of the water.

Each of the five called some sort of greeting to her before ducking back under the water. Axel pointedly ignored her. Rafe seemed a little too pleased about that.

So Vivian clenched her teeth and went to Rafe, lounging in the sun, bandages covering his side and his neck. He looked pitiful.

"How ya feeling?" She asked sympathetically, sprawling down next to him where he lay on the bank.

"Like shit." He sighed. "But I got tired of my mom fussin' over me and my dad complaining I was a sorry-ass fighter so I had to get out of the house."

"Oh, sorry. I wish I could do something to make you feel better." Okay maybe she was laying it on a little thick for Axel's sake.

"I think I've already told you what I want." He smirked up at her.

"Right, the all important kiss." She rolled her eyes.

"One of these days…"

"Yeah, I know, one of these days its gonna happen, sure, whatever."

Eventually throughout the day Axel started talking to her again, if only to stop her over-the-top flirting with Rafe. It had effected the other boys as well; Willem was sulky, Greg and Ulf were pouting and Finn was just plain surly. Axel alone remained unaffected which sent pangs of disappointment to roll in Vivian's stomach and twist doubts and questions in her mind. How was she ever going to survive growing up with these boys? At the very least when would she understand them?

It was late afternoon when she began walking back home, untrusting Rafe's welfare to the rest of the Five and Axel- who for the most part seemed repentant, that she allowed herself to imagine just what would happen if she let Axel know how crazy about him she was.

She was playing a few different scenarios in her head when she pulled open her front door and heard the familiar sound of her mothers voice complaining to her father. This kind of thing was nothing new to Vivian so she went ahead and entered the house, quietly, since she wanted a chance to finish her painting before supper and would get nothing done if her mother knew she was in the house to bug.

It was only when she heard her name in this complaint that she stopped mid-way into the hallway. Her mothers voice drifting from the open kitchen door was loud.

"I just don't know what we'll do with her now, Gabriel's gone- and if he's anything like his father he wont be back-Bucky might be a good second choice but he's always mooned over Jenny and hasn't ever expressed any interest in taking your place; Axel's much to irresponsible and volatile to be any sort of healthy leader to the pack…that leaves the Five, but its too soon to tell who she would pick and if they'd be worthy…" Her mother sounded unreasonably worried.

"I believe Gabriel will return." Her father said in that calm way of his. When Esme spoke again her voice was noticeably more reasonable.

Vivian couldn't understand what the next pack leader had to do with her, and couldn't understand why her father thought it was so relevant to talk about now, he still had many years before he was too old to guide them.

"You can't know for sure Ivan, and even if he does, she's so much younger than him… Even if he replaces you-which will not be necessary for many many years more anyway-why would he choose her? Vivian needs a good, strong, mate, no question, but it doesn't necessarily have to be the next leader." They were discussing her future mate? Wasn't that only her business?

"We've discussed this, Vivian will make a fine Queen, and Gabriel an excellent leader. Their future is set in stone."

"Or in an old parchment diary Persia keeps. Seriously Ivan, I cant believe you put stock in everything that old woman says, she'd going senile."

"She told me this the day you gave birth to her. She was very adamant. It will happen."

"She was also very sentimental about her young nephew whose father had just walked out on him. She wanted a happy future for him and she knew as leader you could make it happen."

"It will happen." Ivan repeated stubbornly.

"I think Vivian would be more comfortable with one of the Five, she's grown up with them, she's used to them."

Vivian couldn't listen to this a moment more. What gave them the right to decide her future? She felt trapped. Suddenly, being princess wolf didn't seem so fun anymore if it meant her future was set in stone. She ran into her room and slammed the door. In a little while her father would come up, ask her what was wrong and make her rationalize and think of her future seriously, but for the moment it was nice to overreact and cry over the unfairness of her world.


	8. A Place to Stay

**Before The Flames**

**Chapter 8: A Place To Stay**

**Gabriel **

Lilly led him out the back door to a dark alley where her car was parked along with a few others.

Gabriel tried not to notice the sway of her walk. Goddess, keep it together Gabriel- she's just a human. A very attractive human, but still, human, off-limits.

"Do you always park in dark alleys?" He asked to distract himself, well partially to distract himself, but mostly because he felt irrationally protective of her.

Lilly glanced around before unlocking the driver's side door, "Yeah, the front spaces are for the customers. Besides, no one's been mugged, murdered or raped in this particular alley yet."

"Okay…well just try and watch yourself alright?"

Lilly reached over and unlocked his door, "Don't worry. I've taken self defense classes and keep pepper spray in my purse. I think I'll be safe." She laughed at him.

"Thanks for worrying though." The engine roared to life and she maneuvered out of the alley.

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He felt too big, too powerful, next to her. It scared him as much as it thrilled him.

"So, you hungry?" She asked.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. No restaurant will be open this late."

"This early you mean." She smirked. "I know a place."

The 24-hour coffee shop/convenience store she took them to was across town in a quaint residential area. They'd just gotten their drinks and taken a seat in a corner booth when Gabriel asked, "So, when did you start dancing?"

"Well... I've been dancing since I was a little girl. You know, taking ballet lessons and everything, but my family wasn't that well off so my parents never had enough to pay for me to be in much more than that." She gently stirred the cream into her coffee and didn't meet his eyes.

"When I was 17, my parents died in a car crash. I was left on my own, and as it turned out we were a lot worse off than I ever realized." She looked out the coffee shop window. "I used to live in this neighborhood." Lilly looked wistful as she said it and all Gabriel could do was watch her with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't have any other family so I became an emancipated minor," She explained. "I tried to take care of things on my own, but… I had to sell the house, get a job, and drop out of school; I've only recently got my GED and started taking college courses."

"At the time I was looking for a job I could work at night so I could take classes during the day, but no one would hire me. Louie did. Clearing tables and washing dishes isn't glamorous work, but its what I did until I was 18 and could dance. I know its kinda trashy that that's what I aspired to do, but it was the only job I could get that would pay me to do what I love. And as long as I can dance I don't care what crap I have to take to do it."

"I'm sorry." He couldn't possibly tell her how much he respected her for her admission. He couldn't imagine being left on his own. One of the things he took for granted was that he always had the pack to fall back on if something he couldn't handle happened. It struck him now that humans didn't have that sort of support system to fall back on.

"Its no big deal, we all have our problems." She shrugged. "So, why'd you run away?"

"I just wanted a break from my family. My mom was just asking too much of me and I needed a break to think things through and have some time on my own."

"What was your mom asking you to do?"

Gabriel didn't know how to explain his mothers depression-so rare a thing for a loup-garou to go through-or the closeness of his pack or the freedom he needed so he had to leave a few gaps.

"My dad left my mom and me when I was pretty young." He sloshed his coffee pensively. "And I had to take care of myself, and my mother. Dad came back every once and a while and it really hurt my mom." Gabriel looked up to meet her eyes.

"On one of these visits she found out she was pregnant again. Once the triples were born, dad stuck around a while but eventually he left again. She became ill and even more depressed. So, I was the one that tried to keep the house together. It's not that I don't love my family. I do. But it was just a little too much. I just needed a break."

She was silent a moment as she took it in, finally saying, "I wish I could take a vacation from my life sometimes." Lilly smirked. "Well I guess you can stay at my place while you get your head on straight. Come on, lets go."

***

"Here we are." They pulled up in front of a grungy apartment complex. The nicest thing Gabriel could see about it right off hand was that the porch lights worked, but before he got a chance to say so, one flickered off.

"Well…its homey."

She laughed. "It's a dump if you ask me." Lilly hopped out of the car and locked it up before leading him on lithe legs to the first building of apartments.

Gabriel followed her up to the second floor and to the door marked 5A.

"My landlord is a real dick." She said as she opened the door and a gush of hot air escaped the apartment. "My air conditioner is busted and I've told him to fix it but he's too lazy to get out of his recliner and figure out the problem."

She gestured for him to lay his bag down. "He should be generous enough to at least do that for me since I cough up $350 a month for this crappy place." Lilly waved her hands at the shabby, cramped place. "So here it is; home sweet home."

Gabriel swiped sweat off his brow, "It is hot. Can't you open a window?"

"In this city?" She scoffed. "Charleston isn't exactly the sort of place you can just open up your window and doors and expect all the bad people to stay away. You have to be careful who you trust."

"You say that and yet you let me walk right through your door." Gabriel stuck his thumbs in his pockets and leered down at her, smirking.

Lilly eyed him for a moment before grinning, "You can't intimidate me Gabriel."

"And why not?" He teased.

"Because I trust you." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Gabriel's eyes widened a fraction- stunned; she barely knew him. She didn't really know who he was or even what he was and yet she trusted him. He hoped he deserved that trust.

Suddenly her pretty face brightened with a laugh. "Well what are just standing there for? The air's not fixing itself." Slender fingers pointed to the air conditioner fixed into the window. "The manual's right there. Start earning your keep Gabriel."


	9. Never Say Never

**Before the Flames **

**Chapter 9: Never Say Never**

**Vivian **

"Vivian, open this door." Ivan Gandillon tapped on the door.

She couldn't disobey her father. She got up and unlocked the door, then sat back down on the edge of her bed.

He sat down next to her and laid a massive hand on her shoulder, "You overheard?" He guessed.

"What do you think?"

"Now no need to get sassy with me, young lady." Her father gave her a stern eye.

"You and mom can't plan my life out for me. What right do you have to choose my mate? I'm not property!"

"No, you're not. But in a few years you'll be the strongest female who hasn't mated, most likely the strongest female period. Our new leader will be your mate. Its important that whoever you choose, he is worthy."

"Why won't you be the leader?"

"Vivian, I'm getting too old to be chasing Lucien Dafoe home from bars or stopping the Wagner brothers from quarreling. I used to be stronger than every male here. But that's changed. I can accept when my time is nearing its end."

"But you're not old, Dad."

"No, I'm not by human standards. But as a loup-garou? Sweetie, a tougher generation is growing up and, as sure as its in our nature to fight amongst ourselves, they'll try and challenge me. I'd rather give up my place on my terms."

"Are you talking about the Five? Dad, they're just a bunch of punks. I can take care of them."

"I'm sure you can, Vivian, and that's why you'll make a fine Queen."

"What if I don't want to be?"

"It's your duty. Its what you were born to be. You can't change fate, sweetheart."

"And you think my fate is to lead the pack with Gabriel?" She asked incredulously. "Dad, he isn't even here!"

"He will come back."

"He's too old for me." She argued.

"Only 7 years older- that's not that much in the grand scheme of things."

"He isn't even that involved in the pack. When was the last time him and his family had supper at the inn? Or even ran with everyone when the moon was full? He doesn't seem to care about us."

"He does. I've seen him gaze out the window of his cabin when he's looking after his sisters. He wants to be a part of things. He just needs the chance."

"And when he comes back you plan to give him this opportunity?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"And what am I supposed to do? Throw myself at him?"

"Vivian, I'm sure that when the time comes you'll handle yourself however you wish."

"Its not going to happen, Daddy."

"Aunt Persia-"

"I heard what Aunt Persia told you, but that doesn't mean it has to happen just as she says."

"Ugh! Vivian! Its like arguing with your mother! You're too stubborn!"

"Maybe that's a good thing." Vivian got up from the bed and started for the door.

"Vivian, don't be mad with me."

"I'm not mad. I'm just going to ignore the fact that we ever talked about this."

"You won't even think about it?"

"Nope. I'm never going to be Queen and I'm absolutely never going to be Gabriel Devereux's mate."

***

The next morning Vivian set out with the sole purpose of finding Axel and solving their embarrassing predicament.

She found him sneaking smokes out of Bucky's cabin.

"Want one?" He offered, sneaking back out of the window.

"He's gonna catch you." Vivian warned in a sing-song voice.

"Is that a no?" He challenged.

"Give me." She held out her hand. He tapped the box against the heal of his palm and then pulled one out and lit it for her.

Vivian took a drag and forced herself not to cough or choke. "There. And he is gonna catch you. Bucky isn't as stupid as he looks."

"He'll think he misplaced 'em. He won't suspect me. Besides, what's he gonna do? Smack me around a little bit?" Axel tapped one out for himself and lit up.

"You just went through the Trial of the Fang the other day. Isn't it a little early to be causing trouble?" She asked as they walked through the edge of the trees to Rafe's house.

"Stealing cigarettes isn't exactly the same as beating Rafe to a pulp, Vivian."

"What are you trying to prove Axel?"

"Maybe a better question is why are you trying to be such a goody two-shoes all of a sudden?" Axel countered.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes." Vivian argued.

"Really?" He looked skeptically at her untouched cigarette.

She took another drag. "Look, Axel, I didn't follow you today to argue with you."

"Then why did you follow me, Vivian?" Axel came to a halt close in front of her. "What do you want from me?"

Vivian bit her lip for a moment, unable to speak. "I just want to forget about what happened the other night." She took a deep breath and plunged on. "That means no awkward silences, no ignoring each other, no taking it out on Rafe; lets just forget it ever happened and you can stop acting like an idiot. You're not impressing me."

Axel raised an eyebrow and started walking again. "Who says any of it was for you?"

"Axel!" She followed him.

"Fine." He turned around to walk backwards to face her and shrugged. "If that's what you want…"

"It is." She sucked in a deep breath.

"Then okay."

He shrugged again and turned back around.

"Okay." She exhaled and kept her eyes on his back, as she followed him to the Five.

***

"Alright! Awesome!" Rafe snatched the cigarette from her hand when she plopped down next to him on his living-room couch.

She glared at him but didn't say anything as he blew smoke in her face.

Axel passed around the pack and the lighter and took a seat in Rafe's father's armchair.

"Where are your parents?" Vivian asked as Ulf coughed up his lungs with his first inhale and Greg pounded on his back.

"They're in the bedroom. What do you think they're doing, Viv?" Was Rafe's smart remark.

"Afraid we're gonna get caught?" Axel taunted her.

"It'd serve you right if we did."

"Rafe's dad ain't gonna care. Is he Rafe?" Willem asked anxiously.

"Nah. Nothing to be worried about pussy. You won't get in trouble." Axel replied snatching the pack out of Greg's hands after it had been around.

"Where'd ya get 'em?" Rafe kicked at Axel's chair.

"Bucky."

"He know you took them?" Ulf asked nervously.

"Nope, and he isn't ever gonna find out."

"Never say never…" Vivian cautioned before snatching back her cigarette from Rafe.

**So melissaturkey (me) hopes you enjoyed this prophetic chapter. I felt like being quite ironic in these last chapters: Lilly trusting Gabriel so blindly, Vivian "never" going to accept Gabriel as her future mate, Axel "never" getting caught...yes, I'm in a very ironic mood. So send us a review and tell us what you think of these instances. :D melissaturkey and BreakingDawn17**


	10. Pillow Talk

**Appropriately the song melissaturkey recommends for this chapter is "Undressed" by Howie Day :D**

**Before The Flames**

**Chapter 10: Pillow Talk**

**Gabriel**

"Thank you!" Lilly was positively beaming as cool air blasted into the apartment from the repaired air conditioner.

"No prob," Gabriel flounced down on the blue and gray futon that occupied much of the small living space.

Lilly just stood there a moment letting the cool breeze blow on her neck and swirl her caramel-colored hair around her face. She looked positively delectable. Gabriel had to force himself to look away.

"So, I guess you'll need a pillow and blanket, huh?" Lilly broke the slight tension by springing into action, headed for the short "hallway" that held two doors to either side. She went into the right one and emerged with a pink throw pillow and a thin, blue cotton sheet. "Sorry, its all I have. But, with the temperature outside you probably don't need much more than this anyway right?" She shifted the sheet slightly in her hand.

"I probably won't even use it." He shrugged and took them from her. He smirked at the tiny pink pillow. "Very manly."

Lilly blushed sheepishly. "Well I'd give you mine but…I sort of drool a little in my sleep so…I figured you wouldn't want to use that one."

"This is fine." Gabriel smiled to himself. If she knew what he was she would not assume a little drool would bother him.

"Well…I have a class in the morning so… I better get some sleep." She waggled her fingers and backed out of the room smiling. "'Night."

"'Night" Gabriel gave a short wave and chuckled as he pulled out the futon and laid it flat.

Gabriel wondered what his mother would say if she knew what he was doing while he was away from her and the girls; living with a young woman he'd only just met, not just a virtual stranger, but a human.

He was contemplating this as he dropped his pants and removed his shirt and didn't sense the shocked human in the doorway until after she had cleared her throat.

Gabriel slowly turned around.

"Nice boxers." She commented, eyes nervously flickering up his body.

Gabriel smirked. "Did you need something?"

"Uh, yeah…uh my class is pretty early, so I'll be gone when you wake up. But I'll be back by noon so if you want to go out just make sure no one sees you leave or come back. I'm really not supposed to have anyone else staying here."

"Okay." Gabriel grinned. "Anything else?" He asked because she was still lingering in the doorway, eyes lingering on his body not his face.

"Uh, yeah. If you need to get back in and I'm not here, my neighbor across the hall has a key to my apartment. She's a really nice old lady. She'll let you in." Lilly exhaled and began backing back into her bedroom. "Um, good-night Gabriel."

"Good-night Lilly." Gabriel smiled smugly as he stretched out on his new bed.

He drifted to sleep with visions of a pretty face drooling on her pillow and her lithe body dancing around before his eyes.

***

When Gabriel awoke he stretched and yawned like a bear coming out of hibernation. Then he lay there a few minutes imagining what the pack was doing right now.

He knew his mother was probably crying over her quilting while the the triplets created Moon-only-knew what sort of trouble around the cabin, Lucy acting as ring leader of course. Bucky was probably still working on building that new shed for the riding equipment on the side of the barn; Gabriel was supposed to be helping him, now Bucky would have to enlist Paul's help. Jenny most likely was dinkering around in her garden.

No doubt Lucien was in the bar and Aunt Persia was creating some-sort of remedy in her cabin. Magda and Renata and Odessa would be scurrying around cooking and cleaning for the guests at the inn. Old Orlando Griffin would be telling stories to the pups playing in the yard and Astrid would be provoking Esme Gandillon into a fight over something trivial.

Sybil would be haggling over prices with customers in the gift shop and Rolf and Raul would be giving tours and leading hikes through the forest, showing the guests the best, safest scenic routes. Axel would be stealing smokes or getting into fights and the Five would be right there with him, following his lead. Vivian would be tagging along for the ride while making smart remarks and her father, Ivan Gandillon, their leader, would be watching over them all, helping out here and there and soothing disgruntled guests.

That was his home, his pack, and he felt a stab of loneliness at being away from them all. He knew he couldn't stay away from them long.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Lilly breezed into the room from the tiny kitchen where she'd apparently been studying at the table.

"Hey," Gabriel sat up and made room for her to sit next to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class."

"I did. I went. Now I'm back." She smiled her flawless smile. Gabriel got a thrill thinking of her sit there, occupying the space where he had slept.

"Want something to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Lets see..." She held out a hand and ticked off her fingers as she went. "There's ramen noodles, cereal, leftover ramen noodles, cereal-oh and did I mention ramen noodles?" She laughed.

"Wow, real wide variety you have here." He pretended to think a moment. "Hmmm....I think I'll have to go with ramen noodles."

"Chicken, Beef, or Oriental?"

"Beef, please."

"Alright, chicken ramen noodles coming right up!" She announced and giggled as she danced her way back into the kitchen.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and flopped his head back down onto his pink pillow.

**Review!**


End file.
